Lost in You
by Froot Writes
Summary: Not as corny as title implies Naruto and Sakura share a steamy experience while out on a mission.


Their lips brushed. A tingling feeling ran through her body, and her stomach fluttered.  
He pulled back just a little, unsure. But she leaned her head forward, pushing her lips gently onto his. Now he was a little more certain, parting his lips slightly, but there was still something he was uncertain about, something gnawing at his conscious.  
She tilted her head, dividing her lips a little more until their kiss was deepened. This seemed to catch him off guard, and he jerked away from her suddenly.

She gazed up at him, her eyes speaking of confusion.  
He mouthed an apology.

''...Why?''

His blush grew deeper.

''I... that was your first kiss... right?''

She nodded, hesitant at first. His gaze dropped to the grass.

''Well... I thought you wanted your first kiss to be with... Sasuke.''

She traced his features with her eyes, not saying a word. They both stayed silent for a few moments, Naruto was unable to meet her eyes with his.

Sakura turned her eyes to the red sun sinking below the horizon.

''...That was what I thought too,'' she said finally, her voice a sweet break from the constant chirping of crickets and howling of wind.  
''But... that was before...''

She grabbed lightly onto the fabric of his jacket, urging him to look at her.

''Before I... saw you were what I was really looking for.''

Naruto's eyes lit up and a timid smile flashed across his face for a few moments, before his eyes darkened.

''...What... do you mean by that?''

She sighed quietly.  
After a few seconds of turning her words over in her mind, she turned to him, raising her hand to his cheek.

He flinched slightly, surprised by her sudden action.

''You know what I mean, idiot,''  
she muttered as she rose to her knees, brining her lips to his once more.

''You're better,'' she whispered into their kiss.  
He was filled with a sudden confidence, bliss surging throughout his body.

At first, he was still unsure, but all of his uncertainties were dismantled when she parted her lips even further, urging him on.

He placed his hands on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her tresses. The animal approach he took caught her off guard, but something about it... excited her.  
Their kiss grew deeper and a little intense. Sakura felt Naruto's tongue flick against her lips, and pleased by his brave advancements opened her mouth wider, engaging him in an open-mouth kiss. It was heated and passionate, their hot breaths brushing over each others' cheeks.  
He pushed his tongue into her mouth. Again, she was surprised, but didn't protest. She mimicked him, gliding her tongue over his. He grinned into their kiss, enjoying this intimate act. Testing the waters, Naruto placed a butterfly kiss on her jaw, and when she didn't protest, flicked his tongue once again against her sumptuous skin. Then when he began sucking gently on her skin, she moaned lightly.  
Naruto swore he died then.  
After that, his ego grew tenfold, and he became brave, quick.  
He pushed his lips deeper onto her skin, pushing her back a little. Surprisingly, she didn't fight, so he continued.  
They kissed until Sakura laid flush on her back. Naruto positioned himself over her, his lips roaming over her face and neck.  
He kissed gently along her collarbone, earning satisfied moans from the woman beneath him.

They were lost in the throes of passion, minds clouded. They soon forgot they were laying in the grass of Tea Country, and got lost in each other.  
There was no telling how much time had passed, the two forgetting all about it. In the moment, there WAS no time, no space, no gravity, just euphoria.  
They were pulled back into reality abruptly by a familiar sound.  
For a second, they could hear it but didn't acknowledge it, seeing as the only sounds that mattered were the noises the other made.  
But Sakura was the first to identify the troublesome noise as Ino's voice.

''Sh-shit...! Naruto, it's Ino...''

''So...?'' he growled, not seeing why it mattered.

''She's gonna see us! Get off!'' she hissed.  
He dragged himself off of her, rather reluctantly.  
Sakura straightened herself up, pretending nothing had happened.  
Ino appeared before them.

''Sakura, Naruto. Kakashi-sensei says it's time to go.''

She stood, clearing her throat.

''Okay. We'll be right there.''

She dismissed herself.  
Sakura spared Naruto one last glance, then began walking. Naruto followed suit.

''Sakura-chan,'' he called.  
''Huh?''  
He grabbed her arm lightly, stopping her.

''What?''

He grinned, not saying a word.

''WHAT?''

He reached out to her face, wiping the corner of her mouth.

''You got a little drool there...''

She blanched, then her cheeks furiously reddened.

He gave her his foxiest grin, then walked past her.

She stared after him, shock evident in her expression.

''You comin'?'' he called out.

Sakura, still stymied, stuttered out a rough ''yes,'' then went after him.

She couldn't help but stare at him throughout their travel, the memory of their torrid, passionate kiss engraved into her thoughts.

She subconsciously licked her lips, a devious grin taking over her face.

'You're mine later, Uzumaki.'

Author's Notes:

Woot ;p  
Heheh, I liked this one...  
Lime attempt. Btw, this story's done. No sequal. A one-shot.  
The only possible sequal would be a lemon scene, haha, but there's no way I'd write it. Maybe I could get someone else who likes writing lemons to do it... hm...  
Ah, well. Thanks for reading!

(Let me know if YOU would like to write the lemon!)


End file.
